Vouloir et Pouvoir
by Cora Coralina
Summary: "Mas agora você é minha, Sif. Minha mulher. E será completamente minha essa noite."
1. Vouloir

**Nome:** Vouloir et Pouvoir

**Ship:** Loki e Sif

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** "Romance"

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Fic escrita para o I Challenge de Casais Amor/Ódio do fórum Papéis Avulsos. Caso queiram dar uma olhada no fórum, o link está no meu perfil. Tem um bom tempo que eu queria escrever essa fanfic, o challenge me empurrou para isso.

* * *

**Observação:** Se existisse uma classificação maior que M, essa fic certamente a teria.

**Obervação II:** Vouloir e Pouvoir significam respectivamente Querer e Poder, em francês.

**Observação III:** Tanto na mitologia nórdica como nos HQ's de Thor, Loki invade o quarto de Sif uma noite e corta o cabelo claro dela, transformando-o em cabelo negro. Nos quadrinhos, Loki faz isso por ciúme da união de Sif com Thor, na mitologia nórdica eu desconheço o motivo. Vocês verão citações dessa história na fic.

**Observação IV:** A descrição de Loki segue a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston, que para mim, é o Loki perfeito. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas.

**Observação V:** Chega de observação.

* * *

**Vouloir et Pouvoir**

**Parte I**

**Vouloir**

Os olhos azuis profundos de Sif fitavam seu próprio reflexo no espelho grande que estava diante de si. Estava sentada, a postura era perfeita, as costas retas e as mãos tensas em cima do colo. A pele das mãos estava em contato com a seda do vestido prateado que estava usando. O cabelo negro como a noite estava preso em um emaranhado proposital de fios, algumas rosas também prateadas adornando e destacando-se na cor escura.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o coração martelar dentro do peito. Mesmo que estivesse bela, não se sentia à vontade dentro daquele vestido. Parecia uma princesa. E queria sair correndo daquele quarto extremamente luxuoso. Como poderiam tê-la oferecido como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne sem vontade e opinião própria?

Sua busca pela resposta foi interrompida quando a porta se abriu lentamente. Uma criada de Asgard entrou no cômodo, trazendo consigo um copo de água. Pousou a bandeja dourada em cima de uma mesa e olhou para a mulher que estava sentada com admiração.

- Você está linda, Lady Sif.

Sif não respondeu de imediato, apenas fitou o reflexo da criada pelo espelho, um sorriso triste percorrendo seu rosto perfeito.

- Obrigada.

Os olhos azuis abaixaram-se para as mãos tensas, percebendo que elas estavam tremendo um pouco. Sif só não sabia se estavam daquele modo por nervosismo, ou por raiva. Raiva por ele ter voltado, trazendo consigo uma carga enorme de problemas.

Poderia ter a imagem em sua mente perfeitamente, como se aquilo tudo tivesse passado no dia anterior. Thor chegando com um tubo azul que continha um cubo com uma força incomum. Loki ao seu lado, amordaçado com uma espécie de máquina, o rosto machucado, o cabelo um pouco bagunçado. Parecia um criminoso. E era.

Dizer que Sif ficou surpresa ao ver o Deus da Trapaça ali seria eufemismo. Todos o julgavam como morto. Estava quieto, até quando Odin e Frigga foram em sua direção, sendo seguidos por Volstagg, Fandral e Hogun. Sif ficara para trás, um pouco desconfiada de como Loki olhava para todos. Ele parecia... furioso. Não havia nem mesmo uma sombra de carinho e saudade nos olhos azuis gélidos quando ele fitou o pai e a mãe, muito menos calor quando viu os antigos companheiros.

Ela se lembrava muito bem também do julgamento. Loki seria punido de alguma forma, mas apenas Odin e Thor decidiriam isso. Um julgamento privado, algo que nunca acontecera em Asgard. Ninguém daquele reino ficou sabendo do que consistia a punição de Loki.

Até o dia em que a mãe de Sif entrou em seu quarto, avisando que a mão da guerreira seria dada ao irmão de Thor.

Sif voltou a fitar seu reflexo no espelho. O silêncio do quarto foi quebrado quando a criada demonstrou sua curiosidade.

- Você está bem, Lady Sif? Parece triste...

E estava. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que se casaria com ele. Loki, o Deus da Trapaça, língua de prata e mentiroso de Asgard. Alguém que não tinha pudor, não pensava duas vezes em fazer mal a alguém para alcançar seus objetivos. Não tinha princípios e tentara usurpar o trono do próprio irmão.

Loki era tudo o que Sif abominava e sentia repulsa.

Mas ela não demonstrou isso de forma nenhuma. Apenas meneou a cabeça com cuidado, fazendo as ondas negras do cabelo balançarem ao leve movimento. Olhou para a criada com atenção.

- Só estou nervosa.

A mulher pareceu satisfeita com a resposta. Aproximou-se um pouco de Sif e colocou uma mexa do cabelo escuro no ombro dela, fazendo um contraste perfeito com a pele branca e o vestido prateado.

- Não fique nervosa. Tenho certeza de que Loki será perfeito como marido.

Sif quase exclamou em descrença. _Quase_. Mas conteve-se. Ela apenas olhou a criada, esboçando um sorriso falso, o mesmo sorriso que sempre esboçava quando as pessoas se aproximavam para conversar sobre o casamento do ano em Asgard.

A criada pediu licença e se retirou do aposento. No momento em que ela fechou a porta, Sif respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. O rancor que guardava começou a inundar seu corpo, e ela tentou repeli-lo. Mas não conseguia. Seus pais sabiam que o objetivo dela era se tornar uma guerreira em Asgard, e não uma mulher casada. Sif fora prometida para Thor em uma época remota de sua vida, mas a sensação de ser dele passou a ser companheirismo, e depois disso, amizade.

Agora ela não conseguia olhar mais o Deus do Trovão com outros olhos. Então Odin sugeriu que Sif se casasse com Loki. Em tese, os dois lados ganhariam. O filho do rei teria uma companheira, algo que evitara a todo custo a sua vida toda, e Sif poderia ocupar um lugar real.

Infelizmente, ninguém sabia o ódio que os dois sentiam em reciprocidade.

Nunca gostara de Loki. Desde que aquele maldito havia cortado seu belo cabelo claro, fazendo-o ficar negro como a noite, percebeu o quanto de maldade o trapaceiro carregava dentro dele, e pensou em como ele poderia descarregar essa maldade nela no momento em que se casassem.

Saiu daquele rumo de pensamentos quando Frigga entrou no quarto. Vestia um longo vestido azul como o céu. Como os olhos dos filhos. O cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, deixando uma mexa grande e dourada cair pelo ombro direito. Estava maravilhosa. Fazia jus ao título de rainha de Asgard.

- Sif? Todos já estão em seus lugares.

A voz dela era um som confortável de se ouvir. Sif assentiu, se levantando. A seda prateada caiu no chão, fazendo o tecido se ajustar mais ao corpo esbelto e perfeito dela. Frigga olhou para a mulher com admiração. Estavam acostumados a vê-la com armaduras e roupas pesadas, não com aquela roupa feminina e delicada.

Ela caminhou lentamente em direção à rainha, saindo pela porta do quarto, sendo seguida por Frigga. O vento gelado da noite bateu na sua pele exposta, costas e braços. Sif respirou fundo, vendo a rainha olhá-la com atenção e gesticular. Ela caminhou para uma porta grande e dourada, onde dois guardas estavam esperando para abri-la no momento em que a noiva se sentisse à vontade para entrar.

Frigga foi pelo lado direito, desaparecendo no corredor. Sif sabia que ela entraria por outra porta e voltaria ao seu lugar. Era costume os pais do noivo estarem ao lado dele no casamento, assim como os pais da noiva estariam a esperando, todos em um patamar superior. Thor e os outros da guarda principal estariam em frente ao patamar. E o resto da população de Asgard estaria atrás do sucessor ao trono e os três guerreiros.

As mãos de Sif pegaram o vestido para que ela caminhasse melhor. Ela se postou em frente à porta, gesticulando com a cabeça para que os guardas a abrisse, e no momento que eles o fizeram, Sif percebeu que o salão de casamento estava mais cheio do que ela esperava.

Uma música clássica e harmoniosa soou pelo local quando ela entrou, evitando a todo custo olhar diretamente nos olhos de qualquer um que estava ali. Por mais que as pessoas estivessem com uma fisionomia feliz e de expectativa, Sif não compartilhava de tais sentimentos.

Não segurava nada, apenas seu vestido. Caminhou sempre olhando para frente, vez ou outra deixou seu olhar triste vagar pelos pais, que estavam com sorrisos estampados nos rostos. Frigga e Odin não estavam diferentes. Não olhou para Thor. O local estava coberto de flores verdes, a cor preferida do noivo. Ela odiou aquilo. Preferia a cor lilás. Um tapete escuro estava sob seus pés, abafando o som de seus passos quando os saltos altos encontravam o solo.

Depois do que pareciam séculos, ela estava no último patamar do salão de casamento, os olhos azuis fixos no chão. O mentor do casamento gesticulou para todos e um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no grande salão. O homem abriu um livro dourado, começando a dizer as palavras que tornariam Loki o seu marido. E ela a mulher dele. Ela conteve as lágrimas. Lágrimas de raiva.

A vontade de gritar para que não fizessem isso com sua vida se tornou quase sufocante. Ela começou a sentir um calor estranho, as mãos estavam pousadas ao lado do corpo e ela se esforçou para não fechá-las em punho. Sabia que tal gesto não passaria despercebido. Principalmente por ele.

Mesmo que não estivesse o fitando diretamente nos olhos, conseguia senti-los grudados no corpo dela, queimando-a, observando cada movimento dos músculos, cada desvio que suas orbes faziam pelo chão, cada respiração descompassada, mas discreta.

Loki estava a observando atentamente, um pouco curioso com a raiva reprimida de Sif. Achou que a mulher faria uma cena no momento em que soubera que iria se casar com ele. Mas não, ela apenas estava contida. Parecia uma flor selvagem de Midgard que havia murchado quando deixou de ter contato com o sol. Ou algum pássaro exótico e bonito que já não possuía asas.

Estava apagada.

O mentor falou as palavras finais e fechou com delicadeza o livro dourado, olhando para os noivos. Era o momento. Sif conseguia sentir a expectativa de todos ali presentes, mas ela estava tensa, não queria que aquele momento chegasse.

Loki estava com as duas mãos para trás, as costas retas e a postura perfeita, fazendo a sua altura aparecer com facilidade. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Sif olhou-o nos olhos, e se arrependeu amargamente quando o fez.

As frias orbes a fitavam com intensidade, e a mulher conseguia discernir no azul dos olhos dele tudo o que ela temia: raiva, compreensão por aquela situação ridícula e improvável, maldade, curiosidade... e desejo.

Sentiu a pele arrepiar no momento em que Loki descruzou as mãos atrás do corpo, o braço direito estendendo-se e a mão longa passando levemente pelo rosto dela. O toque dele era frio. E Sif se perguntou o motivo de estar arrepiada. Não entendia porque seu corpo lhe pregava peças com aquele tipo de sensação, e antes que pudesse achar algum motivo para aquilo, sentiu os lábios finos roçarem levemente os seus, fazendo uma pressão mínima logo depois.

E antes que ela pudesse raciocinar de que estava beijando Loki Odinson, ele havia se afastado. Uma multidão gritava e Sif estava com o coração martelando dentro do peito. Tentou olhá-lo, mas o Deus da Trapaça já não a fitava mais, seus olhos azuis estavam focados nos inúmeros asgardianos que lhe acenavam. Mas ele não retribuía. Loki parecia tão distante daquele local como Sif estava.

A sineta tocou e todos começaram a sair do salão de casamento, caminhando para o grande pátio do palácio real, onde iria ter a valsa dos noivos.

E Sif perguntou-se se aguentaria estar tão próxima de Loki por mais de dez minutos.

* * *

Sentiu a mão de Frigga tocar levemente suas costas. Era a hora. Sif caminhou em direção ao centro do pátio do palácio, em direção a ele. Loki estava a esperando como um cavalheiro, as mãos atrás do corpo e a postura perfeita, mas logo quando ela se postou a sua frente, soltando o vestido prateado, ele capturou a mão dela com a sua direita, fazendo a esquerda pousar delicadamente na cintura fina e de uma curva perfeita.

Sif engoliu em seco, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos quando a música melodiosa e lenta começou. Seu olhar vagou pelo local, onde os asgardianos estavam mexendo-se em harmonia com a música, alguns esperando os dez minutos iniciais passarem para irem eles mesmos dançar, outros fitando o casal de noivo supostamente feliz.

O pátio estava decorado com flores verdes, seguindo a decoração do salão de casamento. Mas Sif conseguia ver algumas flores de um tom delicado dourado, um tipo de flor que só tinha em Asgard. Raras. Assim como uma união como aquela era.

Como duas criaturas que se odiavam tanto podiam se casar?

Os dez minutos se passaram e os dedos frágeis de Sif desapertaram um pouco a mão forte de Loki, a outra que estava pousada no ombro largo desceu lentamente. Mas ele não parecia apto a parar a dança. Pelo contrário, continuou conduzindo-a com maestria, afastando-se propositalmente dos casais que já haviam começado a dançar. Sif começou a ficar nervosa.

Ela não queria olhá-lo nos olhos, mas se sentiu obrigada a fazê-lo quando percebeu a insistência de Loki por continuar com aquela loucura.

- Preciso descansar.

Ela disse em um sussurro, mas ele ignorou aquilo. Os olhos azuis continuavam a fitá-la com atenção e ela se sentiu um pouco tonta. Tinha a leve impressão de que ele planejava o que fazer com ela no momento em que supostamente teriam uma noite apenas para eles. Isso vindo de uma pessoa que tinha caráter dúbio era horrível.

- Precisa descansar de que, especificamente?

Ele perguntou. Sif havia se esquecido de como a voz de Loki era bonita. Uma voz carregada, severa e um pouco rouca. Ele estava um pouco diferente desde a última vez em que conversaram. A começar que Loki não estava no trono real e ela não estava ajoelhada pedindo pela volta de Thor. Ainda não tinha conversado com ele depois que ele retornara. Seu cabelo estava maior, batendo quase no ombro, e seus olhos carregavam uma mágoa que Sif ainda não conseguia entender. Como se o Deus da Trapaça estivesse mantendo para ele um segredo doloroso.

- De tudo. De tudo isso.

Ela respondeu e ele sorriu minimamente. Aquele sorriso estranho que ele sempre dava quando não queria demonstrar sua opinião sobre o assunto discorrido. A mão dele apertou a dela levemente, e segundos depois ele a deixou.

Sif ficou parada, sem conseguir entender muito as ações daquele homem. Ele não era de falar muito. Loki caminhou para onde Thor estava, junto de Odin e Frigga. Abaixou-se e disse algo no ouvido do irmão, que sorriu abertamente e chamou um criado com um gesto afável. Depois de alguns minutos, ele voltou para a mulher, ainda com o rosto sério, mas sendo seguido pelo criado que Thor chamara. Ela começou a ficar nervosa.

- Os cavalos os esperam.

Sif teve vontade de se atirar da Ponte do Arco-Íris quando ouviu a fala do criado. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo sim, mas não pedira exatamente a Loki por isso. Não queria isso de jeito nenhum. O trapaceiro apenas antecipou a suposta lua-de-mel. Mas infelizmente ela estava em uma espécie de jaula invisível, uma jaula onde não poderia dizer o que estava sentindo. Então apenas sorriu para o criado e viu Loki estender a mão, praticamente obrigando-a a dar a dela para que ele a puxasse.

Saíram de uma forma privada. Apenas Odin e Thor olhavam para o casal quando deixaram o pátio, entrando em uma carruagem negra. Sif preferia assim, e pela primeira vez achou bom algo que Loki fez. A carruagem por dentro era de um estofado verde escuro, e ela sabia que não teria que ficar ali por muito tempo até chegarem à entrada do palácio real.

Ele estava em frente a ela. Evitou olhá-lo, mesmo que as pernas compridas de Loki estivessem tocando levemente seu vestido de seda, e mesmo assim Sif soube que ele estava a olhando. Sentia-se aberta e transparente toda vez que isso acontecia.

Depois do que parecera segundos, a carruagem parou. Ele desceu primeiro, sendo seguido por ela. O homem que conduzia a carruagem deu um puxão nas rédeas prateadas, fazendo os cavalos saírem.

Loki virou-se de repente para Sif e ela finalmente o fitou nos olhos, surpresa com o gesto dele.

- Eu odeio subir escadas.

A mão dele pousou delicadamente no ombro dela, e antes que Sif pudesse dizer algo, sentiu-se tonta. Fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, sentindo os saltos em solo firme, percebeu que estava em um quarto. O quarto dele.

O quarto de Loki não era nada do que ela imaginava que seria. Era enorme, sim. Mas não lúgubre. Uma cama no centro com a cabeceira maciça e dourada era coberta com lençóis negros. O piso era escuro também. Uma lareira estava acesa no canto esquerdo, iluminando-o um pouco, mas não o suficiente para o quarto estar claro. Não havia uma parede no quarto, apenas uma varanda enorme que cobria esse espaço todo. A vista de Asgard era linda dali, as diversas luzes de fogueiras e tochas acesas indicavam que as pessoas ainda estavam acordadas. Sif conseguia ver as luzes onde ficava o pátio em que estivera dançando com ele. Tão distante...

- Eu odeio você. Sempre odiarei.

Loki sorriu minimamente. Ela estava de costas para ele. Era alta. O vestido prateado ficava lindo em sua pele branca, o cabelo negro jogado pelo ombro deixando a pele das costas visível.

Ele se aproximou dela, ficando atrás da mulher. Discretamente inalou o aroma adocicado que ela tinha.

- Eu sei disso.

As mãos dele correram pelos braços desnudos da mulher, fazendo um arrepio teimoso percorrer o corpo dela. Ela fechou os olhos ao contato, mas não se virou, nem ao menos se mexeu. Até sentir as mãos dele pousarem nos ombros dela, e virá-la com um pouco de violência. Os olhos azuis estavam com um brilho malicioso quando ele falou.

- Mas agora você é minha. Minha mulher. E será completamente minha essa noite.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Por favor, me deixem reviews me dizendo o que acharam para eu poder postar a segunda parte! ^^


	2. Pouvoir

**Nota da Autora: **Muuuito obrigada pelas reviews!

* * *

**Parte II  
Pouvoir**

Ela continuou o fitando, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Sabia o que Loki queria dizer com aquilo. E mesmo que tivesse conhecimento do ódio que o trapaceiro sentia por ela, em nenhum momento acreditou que Loki deixaria aquela noite passar sem que fizesse dela um animal acuado.

- Por que você voltou?

A pergunta veio sem que ela conseguisse se conter. Preferia que ele tivesse morrido, deixado aquele planeta e aquele universo para sempre. Se aquilo tivesse acontecido, Sif não estaria casada. E não precisaria aturá-lo em momento nenhum.

Loki a largou, pousando as mãos ao lado do corpo. Um sorriso estranho percorreu seu rosto. Sif não sabia de nada. Ele poderia jurar que aquela decisão fora uma decisão conjunta de Thor e Odin. Não falar nada a ninguém. Absolutamente nada. Ele começou a andar pelo quarto.

- Não foi por vontade própria.

A mulher acompanhou o homem com seus olhos azuis, atenta a qualquer movimento dele.

- Onde esteve esse tempo todo?

Loki parou de costas, fitando diretamente as chamas da lareira.

- Em vários lugares. Entre eles, Midgard.

Sif não ficou muito surpresa com aquilo. Sobre Loki ter feito uma carnificina em Midgard, todos sabiam. Os asgardianos só não sabiam detalhes da história. Detalhes esses que Sif não fazia questão de saber. O odiaria ainda mais, se fosse possível.

- Por que abandonou Asgard?

Aquela pergunta fez com que Loki virasse rapidamente em direção a ela. Sif conseguiu discernir a fúria em seus olhos azuis, e não gostou nem um pouco de ver tal sentimento sobressalente nele. Ele começou a dar passos silenciosos e lentos em direção a ela.

- Foi isso que contaram? Que eu abandonei essa terra?

O maxilar dele travou e Sif podia imaginar a raiva que ele estava reprimindo. Algo naquela conversa não estava se encaixando. Ela correu os olhos por ele para tentar se desviar da fúria que ele passava com os dele. Estava vestindo uma roupa totalmente negra, apenas uma faixa verde escura adornava a blusa. O tecido era o mesmo das roupas que Loki geralmente usava. Era um homem bonito, Sif teve que admitir. _Muito_ bonito.

- Eu caí.

A resposta dele fez com que ela saísse de sua linha louca de pensamentos, olhando-o dessa vez nos olhos. Ela levou um pequeno susto ao perceber que Loki estava a centímetros dela. Não havia percebido sua aproximação.

- Co-como?

Gaguejou. Aquela informação a pegara de surpresa. O sorriso que Loki deu foi um sorriso de triunfo. Um sorriso ruim.

- Eu caí. Eu rodei por esse universo por tempo indeterminado. Tudo isso porque o _seu_ rei não apoiou o suposto filho nem mesmo quando ele estava à beira da morte.

Sif começou a processar as palavras do Deus da Trapaça. Não sabia que ele havia caído. Odin contara uma história diferente. Os asgardianos viram a Ponte do Arco-Íris quebrada e fizeram perguntas. Ela sabia que tinha acontecido uma luta entre os irmãos, mas não poderiam imaginar que o motivo de Loki ter caído fora uma discussão entre pai e filho. _Suposto filho?_

- Suposto filho?

Ela fez a pergunta em voz alta. Dessa vez ele desviou os olhos azuis, focando-os no céu que estava impregnado de estrelas e astros. Os olhos dele ficavam mais escuros pela noite. E ainda mais perigosos.

- Odin também não contou sobre mim. Contou?

Voltou a fitá-la. Sif não conseguia entender o que Loki estava perguntando. Meneou a cabeça e franziu o cenho, tentando demonstrar sua dúvida.

- Sobre você?

De repente o quarto foi preenchido por um frio estranho. Um frio medonho. Sif olhou em volta. As chamas da lareira ainda crepitavam, mas aquilo não parecia ser o suficiente para deixar o quarto aquecido. Ela o fitou, e quando o fez, quase gritou.

O rosto dele já não era mais no tom branco que ela conhecera. Estava em um tom azul. A pele estava coberta de linhas mais profundas. Os olhos sempre azuis gelados já não existiam. A cor vermelha era predominante naquele lugar. Cor de sangue. Cor de perigo.

- Jotun?

Sif demorou a dizer a palavra. Como se aquele palavra fosse uma maldição. Loki percebeu isso.

- Sou o monstro que as crianças asgardianas temem pela noite. Sou da raça que tentamos exterminar. Sou filho de Laufey, rei dos Gigantes de Gelo. Não filho de Odin.

Quando ele falava, uma nuvem de vapor saía de sua boca. Sif ficou estática, olhando-o com atenção. Seu coração se acelerou ao ver no que Loki havia se transformado, e ela se sentiu tonta quando as revelações foram ditas em voz alta. Recuou um pouco, tentando sair de perto dele com aquele gesto. Fechou os olhos, pousando a mão no peito.

- Por que me teme, Lady Sif? Eu não vou fazer nenhum mal a você. Não mais do que eu planejei fazer.

As palavras dele eram feitiçaria. Sif conseguiu sentir o medo começar a prevalecer em seu corpo. Abriu os olhos, percebendo que Loki já havia coberto a distância entre os dois novamente. O rosto voltara ao tom habitual branco. Os olhos já eram os azuis que ela estava acostumada. Mas ele era Loki. Ele ergueu o braço.

- Não me toque.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. Mais medo, quero dizer.

Ela recuou o braço quando ele tentou tocá-la. Sentiu a cama bater na parte de trás de suas pernas. Estava acuada, como previra que ficaria ao estar a sós com ele. Mas não queria aquilo. Ela era uma guerreira de Asgard, e não temeria um trapaceiro. Ergueu-se, deixando a postura reta, fitando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Não me toque. A maldade em você é algo genético. Sempre foi.

Aquilo poderia ser considerado um insulto. Aquilo poderia ferir qualquer pessoa. Mas ele não se sentiu ofendido, apenas sorriu ao ouvi-la, como se estivesse se divertindo com a demonstração de opinião dela.

- Interessante. Diga-me mais sobre mim.

- Eu te odeio.

- Ora, Lady Sif. Isso eu já sei. Diga algo inédito.

- Saia de perto de mim.

Ele fez o contrário, aproximando-se cautelosamente e ficando a centímetros dela. Plantou uma mão no colo dela, empurrando-a em direção à cama grande. Sif sentiu-se desprotegida quando ele subiu no colchão, os braços apoiados em cada lado do corpo dela. Ele se aproximou novamente dela, os rostos quase colados.

- Diga-me que me deseja e sempre me desejou. Algo que eu espero sair dessa boca mal criada por anos.

Sif não teve tempo de gritar, xingar nem mesmo falar, logo a boca de Loki já estava cobrindo a sua, os lábios finos pressionando os lábios carnudos, o corpo dela ficou tenso. Não pela repulsa que achou que sentiria caso isso acontecesse, mas pelo modo como seu corpo estava reagindo ao toque dele.

Cada músculo parecia estar em combustão. O coração se acelerou, os lábios se separaram para receber a língua de prata dele. Loki deitou-se, pressionando o corpo feminino com o dele. Estava excitado. Sif conseguia sentir isso. Abriu as pernas para que o trapaceiro se encaixasse melhor, os núcleos em fogo sendo separados apenas pela seda do vestido dela e o couro da calça dele. Sif continuava com aquela loucura, temendo que quando acabasse, o pensamento que ela reprimia por anos viesse à tona.

Ela o desejava. Não o desejo que uma mulher sentia por um homem que amava ou era apaixonada. Mas o desejo que uma mulher sentia por um homem extremamente belo e único. Único porque ele conseguia ser bom a hora que quisesse, e fazer mal a qualquer um quando sentisse vontade. Único porque a desafiava em cada momento do dia, provocando-a em todos os sentidos e deixando-a possessa de raiva. Único porque criava dentro dela um desejo fora do normal, fazendo com que Sif esquecesse até os seus princípios. Era um desejo proibido.

Afinal, ele era ruim. Ele não servia para ela. Ele era tudo o que Sif abominava e sentia repulsa. E aquela repulsa causava uma atração enorme e perigosa.

Ele se separou dela, as respirações descompassadas batendo nos rostos. O membro rígido dele friccionava o núcleo dela, deixando-a excitada. Um sorriso maldoso percorreu o rosto dele quando ele a fitou, os olhos azuis jogando na cara dela que ela era fraca.

- Por que esperar tanto tempo para demonstrar um desejo que sente por anos?

A resposta foi imediata. Resposta física. Sif fechou sua mão em punho e desferiu um golpe diretamente no rosto de Loki. O Deus da Trapaça soltou um grito de dor, e ela aproveitou-se disso para sair de onde estava, levantando-se e correndo para a porta. Queria sair dali. Nunca consumariam o casamento, mesmo que ser filho de Odin significasse ter herdeiros por exigência primária. Nunca teria um filho do filho de Laufey. De um monstro.

Ao colocar a mão na porta, a pele queimou, como se Sif tivesse encostado em ferro quente. Ela gritou, sua visão ficando embaçada quando os olhos foram preenchidos com lágrimas que começaram a cair insistentemente. Dor.

Uma risada chegou aos ouvidos dela e ela se virou. Ele estava ao lado dela. Ela teria que se acostumar com a rapidez e o modo silencioso que Loki se locomovia. O homem pegou a mão de Sif, o toque frio dele fazendo a dor passar rapidamente. Ela percebeu que a pele dele estava azul naquela parte do corpo, mas tornou a ficar em um tom de pele normal quando ele deixou a mão dela cair.

Ele se aproximou dela, os lábios beijando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo rosto belo. Sif travou o maxilar, tentando controlar a vontade de dar seu segundo soco pela noite. Loki sugou uma lágrima que se alojara no meio dos lábios dela, olhando-a com atenção logo depois.

- Achou mesmo que conseguiria fugir de mim?

E o segundo soco veio, sendo seguido por um urro de raiva dele. Sif caminhou para perto da varanda, mas sentiu seu braço ser pego pela mão forte dele. Ele a jogou na cama com violência, tentando contê-la. Mas a mulher estava determinada a machucá-lo. As pernas longas dela o chutavam em cada lugar do corpo que ela conseguia alcançar. Loki estava começando a perder a paciência.

- VOCÊ QUER FICAR QUIETA?

- Me solta, seu trapaceiro!

- Mas que mulher maldita!

Ele parecia se divertir, e aquilo deixava Sif ainda mais furiosa. Tentou dar um tapa no rosto dele, mas a mão dele a conteve no mesmo segundo. Ele a olhou com atenção.

- Péssima ideia.

Ele estalou os dedos da mão livre, e Sif sentiu cordas sendo conjuradas e envolvendo seus pulsos, onde ela foi presa com força. Os braços estavam abertos. Ela tentou chutá-lo novamente, mas logo outras cordas envolveram seus tornozelos, imobilizando-a naquele lugar. Sif ficou paralisada novamente.

- Bem melhor... onde estávamos?

Loki colocou um dedo longo no queixo, fingindo pensar com cuidado. Ela apenas o observou se distanciar. Ele ficou em pé em frente à cama. Seu corpo parecia tremer um pouco, e quando Sif piscou, havia dois Loki's no quarto.

- Não...

Ela começou a dizer, mas conteve-se de medo quando um Loki se aproximou dela, subindo na cama. A mão dele começou a deslizar pela barriga dela, sentindo a seda do vestido prateado, subiu um pouco, fazendo os mamilos ficarem rijos. Ele acariciou aquele lugar e Sif fechou os olhos.

- Por favor... pare. Isso não.

O Loki que estava a tocando sorriu. Suas mãos desceram vagarosamente pelo corpo dela, sentindo todas as curvas que a mulher possuía. Ele chegou ao final do vestido levantando-o com delicadeza. Aquela delicadeza estava fazendo um efeito contrário no corpo dela. Sif preferia que ele arrancasse o vestido dela e a possuísse ali mesmo, com violência. Demonstrando o monstro que ele poderia ser.

Mas não, ele a tocava como se ela fosse de cristal. E aquilo estava a excitando rapidamente e de uma maneira perigosa.

O outro Loki observava tudo de longe, um sorriso doentio percorrendo o seu rosto. Ele estalou os dedos e Sif sentiu o vestido sumir de seu corpo. Odiava mágica. Nunca gostara. Principalmente quando a mágica vinha dele. O Loki que estava em frente a ela sorriu também, os dedos começando a massageá-la.

Sif fechou os olhos e tombou a cabeça.

O seu maldito e traiçoeiro corpo correspondia a cada toque daquele homem. Estava ficando excitada, e se ele não parasse com aquilo, ela teria que implorar para ser possuída. Mas ele parou. As mãos longas foram em direção à roupa íntima que ela usava. Uma lingerie prateada e rendada, tão bela quanto a mulher que a vestia. A boca de Loki encheu-se de água, e ele deslizou a peça íntima pelo corpo dela, deixando-a completamente nua de frente para ele.

- Tão bela...

Ele disse, antes de começar a distribuir beijos por toda a pele das coxas, fazendo o centro dela formigar. Sif conteve um gemido quando ele afastou as pernas dela. E gritou quando a língua dele a encontrou.

O Loki que observava sorria com diversão. Sif olhava para ele, tentando ignorar os movimentos da língua que o outro fazia em seu centro. Ele sugou a sua parte mais sensível, e ela gemeu levemente com isso.

- Qual... qual dos dois é você?

Ela perguntou, os olhos azuis fitando o homem que a sorvia, consumindo-a aos poucos. E o outro que estava em pé, e começava a se despir em frente a ela.

- Sou os dois.

Ela não conseguia acreditar muito nisso. Seu corpo estava trêmulo quando ela sentia o orgasmo se aproximar, mas no momento em que se arqueava em direção à boca do homem, ele parou, olhando para ela com um prazer cravado nas orbes azuis. Sorriu antes de sumir, deixando apenas um rastro gélido entre as pernas dela.

O Loki nu se aproximou, subindo no colchão e se postando em frente a ela, no mesmo lugar em que o outro Loki estava. Sua mão foi em direção ao núcleo dela, invadindo-a com um dedo.

- Ah... sabia que não demoraria a estar pronta para mim.

Ela tentou sair do aperto das correntes, mas não conseguiu nem ao menos se mexer. Ele sorriu, aproximando-se mais e direcionando o membro para a entrada dela. Lentamente e cruelmente, ele a penetrou. E Sif demorou a crer que o membro pulsante dentro de si pertencia a Loki.

Ficaram parados por alguns segundos, ela tombando a cabeça no travesseiro negro. Derrotada. O queria, de todas as maneiras. Já não pensava mais em como era sujo esse desejo que sentia por ele. Queria apenas saciar tal desejo. Desejo reprimido por anos.

Ele começou a se mexer lentamente, penetrando-a para que ela sentisse cada centímetro dele sair e entrar. Como ele a desejava. Os olhos azuis dela o excitavam, a boca carnuda era um convite à loucura, o cabelo negro... como odiava o cabelo negro. Havia o cortado naquela noite a fim de deixá-la mais feia, mas aquilo só fez com que ela ficasse mais bela. Os fios escuros eram uma tentação. _Maldita._

Os movimentos começaram a ficar mais rápidos e rudes, o quadril dele batia no dela com aspereza, o atrito dos corpos estava levando Sif à loucura. Loki fechou os olhos e jogou o peso do corpo dele sobre o dela. O corpo dele era frio. Musculoso e definido. Mas de um jeito magro. E se movimentava com maestria dentro dela.

- Me solte...

Ela pediu, quase implorando. Sentiu a risada dele sendo abafada pelo cabelo escuro dela. Os fios já estavam completamente soltos do penteado que fizera antes de se casar, deixando-a com o ar selvagem que Loki tanto amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo.

- Apenas se você se comportar.

Ele estava entretido. Jogava com as palavras. Sabia que Sif nunca tentaria sair daquilo, o corpo dela apenas queria se render ao jeito mais completo que uma mulher se rendia. Ele parou os movimentos do quadril, fazendo Sif gemer em frustração e protesto.

- Promete...?

- Prometo, seu maldito. Me solta!

Ele sorriu. Gostava de vê-la assim. Furiosa. Com desejo. Fora de si. Estalou os dedos e as cordas sumiram, deixando-a livre. E no momento em que ela percebeu que era dona dos seus movimentos, enlaçou-o pela cintura e puxou-o de encontro ao seu corpo, fazendo a penetração ser mais profunda. Os braços contornaram o pescoço dele, uma mão o arranhando nas costas e conseguindo o primeiro gemido abafado do homem, enquanto a outra puxava o cabelo liso e longo do Deus da Trapaça.

Loki a levantou com facilidade, sentando-se e puxando-a para cima. Sif começou a movimentar os quadris com mais velocidade, tombando a cabeça e abrindo a boca quando o orgasmo chegou ao seu corpo. Ela fechou os olhos, soltando um gemido de prazer completo. Ele olhou aquilo tudo com fascínio, antes de se derramar dentro dela, no mesmo momento que sentia o mesmo prazer absurdo e proibido que ela estava sentindo.

Sif escutava o seu próprio coração, e mesmo que não acreditasse, não queria sair dali. Queria tocá-lo, vê-lo, estar por perto para ter a certeza de que aquilo fora real.

Como duas criaturas que se odiavam tanto podiam se matar de prazer?

Tomou coragem e o fitou nos olhos. O que viu neles foi triunfo. Ela se entregara como uma meretriz. Tentava enfiar na cabeça que a culpa seria menor por ele ser seu marido. Mas por que aquilo não adiantava?

Porque ele era Loki.

Ela o deixou, sentando-se na cama. Loki ficou ali, os dois nus. Ele cravou os olhos azuis no corpo da mulher. Estava respirando com dificuldade como ela. Ambos sabiam que aquilo havia sido uma experiência selvagem e arriscada. Mas viciante.

- Eu sempre vou te odiar, Loki.

O sorriso dele foi maldoso quando ela falou. A mão longa dele correu pelo braço dela, fazendo a pele ali se arrepiar. Correu para cima e pousou-a no pescoço, sentindo o fluxo sanguíneo dela começar a normalizar. Poderia conjurar uma corda ali mesmo, enforcando-a e ficando livre da única coisa que ele desejava mais do que o trono de Asgard. O corpo esbelto daquela mulher.

Fora fácil plantar a ideia de que ele teria que se casar com Sif na mente de Odin e de Thor. Sem que ambos soubessem que a ideia tinha sido dele. Apenas um jogo de palavras, e o filho de Odin que nunca pensara em se casar teria uma mulher. E fora ainda mais fácil convencer os pais dela de que ele poderia ser um bom marido, mesmo que Sif nunca quisesse ser casar e sonhasse em ser guerreira. Aquilo tudo fora fácil demais.

Mas agora estava diante de um desafio.

Nunca poderia tomar o corpo de Sif sempre, se ela o odiasse daquela maneira. Claro que sabia que ela sucumbiria facilmente se ele a manipulasse igual fizera, mas a raiva que ela sentia por ele poderia complicar o casamento. Sif tinha personalidade forte, e não demoraria muito para que Odin e os outros percebessem que ela não estava totalmente feliz com a união.

- Quem sabe um dia você possa me amar, Lady Sif.

- Nunca.

Loki suspirou, revirando os olhos. Ele nunca a amaria também. Mas poderia inverter a situação. Os dedos dele retiraram as rosas prateadas que adornavam o cabelo bagunçando dela, infiltrando-se pelos fios e puxando-os para o lado, fazendo os fios correrem entre os dedos. Ele inalou o cheiro do cabelo dela quando ele o soltou, fazendo-o tampar parte do ombro.

Desceu a mão pelo seio, apertando-o levemente. Sif fechou os olhos quando Loki brincou com um, sorrindo maldosamente para ela.

- Tenho certeza de que você irá me amar, Sif.

O nome dito de forma informal soou estranho. Ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a quase bater no corpo dele.

- O que está fazendo?

Ela perguntou, e o sorriso que percorreu o rosto dele agora era de vitória, prazer e maldade. Sif engoliu em seco.

- Você _vai_ me amar, Sif.

Ele tocou levemente o colo dela. Sif olhou horrorizada a junção das peles ficar azul, como se ele tivesse plantado algo dentro do corpo dela, que subia pela cabeça. Ficou tonta e fechou os olhos. E quando os abriu, Loki percebeu que o brilho estava diferente.

Estava feito.

- Concorda?

Ele perguntou para ter certeza. Sif deu o sorriso mais doce que poderia dar. Um sorriso que Loki nunca vira em seu rosto. Ela se aproximou dele e beijou os lábios finos com paixão. A língua de Loki encontrou a língua dela, começando uma dança não mais perigosa. Para ele, era uma dança tranquila, enquanto que para ela, era a melhor dança já experimentada. Ele separou os lábios do dela e a olhou com atenção, esperando pela resposta. Sif sorriu novamente.

- É claro que concordo. Eu já te amo, Milorde.

O triunfo passou pelo corpo de Loki e ele se aproximou novamente dela, ficando a centímetros de sua boca. Olhou-a com atenção.

- Acho que não ouvi direito.

Ele jogou Sif com violência na cama e a mulher abriu as pernas para recebê-lo automaticamente. Ele se postou ali, apenas esperando as palavras para invadi-la pela segunda vez naquela noite.

- Eu amo você, Loki.

Ele fechou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso torto. Antes de penetrá-la e tomá-la dessa vez como esposa devotada.

* * *

_Lutar pelo amor é bom, mas alcançá-lo sem luta é melhor_

_- William Shakespeare -_


End file.
